This invention relates generally to fencing systems and, specifically, to components by which flexible fence webbing material may be secured to individual fence posts.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,263, is disclosed a composite metal and plastic fence wherein at least two high tensile strength metal wires are ensheathed in a plastic casing to form a flexible webbing material which is attached to fence posts with specialized brackets which are configured to accommodate the profile of the webbing material. The brackets are such that the individual fence webs are prevented from any substantial vertical movement on the post, while being free to slide axially in the direction of elongation of the web to permit periodic tensioning of the webs and flexing during use. These brackets, however, are somewhat complex, relatively costly to manufacture, and time consuming to install.
Other flexible web fencing systems are known as well. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,533,120; 3,233,870; and Italian patent No. 571,196.
In the present invention, a very simple and inexpensive system for attaching fence webbing or flexible rails to fence posts is disclosed which retains the advantages of brackets while eliminating many of the disadvantages. In this regard, it is to be remembered that fencing systems such as those disclosed in my prior patent are designed primarily to enclose livestock and other animals, such as horses, and, therefore, the strength not only of the webbing material, but the post connectors as well are of utmost importance.
In one exemplary embodiment of the invention, the improved fence post connector system of this invention includes an elongated, flexible strand which may comprise a single high tensile strength member made of wire, cable or the equivalent which may be, if desired, coated with a plastic or other suitable polymer composition. The coated wire is oriented substantially parallel with the fence post in overlying relationship to the web, so that the web extends between the wire and the post. Preferably, the plastic composition is of the same type from which the fencing material is made, for example, a polyvinyl chloride or other suitable plastic material. The metal wire is preferably 1/10" diameter steel wire (121/2 gauge) having a tensile strength of approximately 240,000 pounds per square inch. It will be understood, however, that any wire, cable or the equivalent having suitable high tensile characteristics may be used. Moreover, it will be appreciated that other suitable materials may be utilized in the construction of the flexible elongated strand according to this invention.
The preferred coated wire strand is fastened to the post at either end by suitable fasteners, such as heavy-duty staples, or the like. The fasteners are preferably made of galvanized or stainless steels to ensure long life despite prolonged exposure to the elements. In one exemplary embodiment of the invention, one or more staples are driven into the post, straddling each of the free ends of the coated wire, so as to firmly fasten the wire to the post. Additional staples are applied just above and just below the web. These staples are driven into the post to a lesser extent than the endmost staples. This permits the web to move axially, i.e., in the direction of its elongation, to facilitate proper tensioning and to permit its inherent flexibility to be fully utilized.
It will be appreciated that where axial movement of the web or rail is neither required nor considered desirable, all of the staples or other fasteners may be driven into the fence post to a substantially uniform depth to firmly attach the web or rail to the post. In this regard, one or more fasteners may be driven through the web itself if so desired.
It is to be understood, of course, that the number of fence rails or webs secured to the post may vary as desired, usually from at least two to as many as six or more. In the preferred embodiment, the staples or other suitable fasteners are positioned to straddle the flexible strand and, preferably, driven into the post adjacent the upper and lower edges of each of the webs as described above.
In another exemplary embodiment, two individual strands, each comprising a plastic-coated high tensile strength wire, are applied in side-by-side relationship to each fence post for added strength.
In still another exemplary embodiment, a pair of high tensile strength wires are encapsulated in a single plastic strand which is fastened to the post in the same manner as described above.
As previously stated, the flexible connector strand may be constructed of suitable material other than plastic, and the high tensile wires need not be utilized if the strand itself has sufficient strength characteristics.
The staples or other fasteners used to secure the webs to the fence posts are, of course, sized to accommodate the described single or double wire strand arrangement. Staples are preferably provided with stop elements which limit the extent of penetration into the post. These are particularly suitable for use adjacent the upper and lower edges of the rails or webs where it is desirable to limit the penetration of the staples into the post so as to permit axial movement of the web. The staples may also be provided with serrated surfaces to further enhance the gripping power of the staples relative to the fence post, which is preferably made of wood.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the above-described fence web-to-post connection system is employed in a total fencing system which comprises at least one and preferably two or more flexible fencing webs which are attached to a plurality of fence posts extending about an area to be enclosed, and which also includes one or more web tensioning devices.
In a related aspect of the invention, a method of attaching one or more flexible fencing webs to a fence post comprises the steps of:
(a) orienting at least one flexible web of fencing material substantially horizontally with respect to the substantially vertical fence post; PA1 (b) orienting at least one elongated, flexible strand generally parallel to the fence post and in overlying relationship to the at least one web, such that the web extends between the post and the strand; and PA1 (c) firmly fastening the strand to the post at a plurality of locations.
In a preferred method, the strand is firmly attached to the post at either end of the strand, and only loosely attached to the post at locations adjacent the upper and lower edges of the one or more webs to permit axial movement of the webs.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a strong, durable connection system for attaching flexible fencing webs to fence posts which constrains the individual webs against any significant vertical movement, and where desired, permits horizontal, axial movement of the web or webs relative to the post. The invention is further characterized by low cost, simplicity and ease of both manufacture and installation. Other objects and advantages will become apparent upon reading of the detailed description of the invention in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.